No Tomorrow
by Rebound
Summary: One-shot Omi POV. Angst, implied KxO. A more depressing look at a day in the life of Omi.. i think. I can never think of anything to put in these things.. R


Disclaimer: I Don't own Weiss, or anything to do with it, I only pretend Omi is mine sometimes, out of boredom, but suing wouldn't acomplish much, i have nothing.. litterally...

Warnings: Angst... Some possibly disturbing scenes, Death...(but i mean, its a weiss fic, some one has to die at some point. :P )

A/N: ... I'm not even sure what the point of this is, I just felt like writing.

****

****

**No Tomorrow**

Omi POV

I had a dream i was dying again last night. A failed mission, and I was the victom of it. What bothers me most, is that everytime I have one of these dreams, which is quite freaquent lately, I am sorry that I woke up. I always awake to the sun peeking through my window, birds chirping, and the typical noises of a city full of people starting their day. A part of me thanks God that all the horrors I went through in my sleep were just a dream, and that I will live to see another day, but a larger part of me just wishes it was real, and that everything really was over. But no, this morning is the same as any other like it, my mind taunts me, and I have to get up, go on with the day, smiling and hoping to keep myself together, and as usual, I have to open the shop. Sitting up, i pull back the now tangled blankets and climb out of bed, getting myself ready to start another new day.

The morning was completely eventless as usual. Ran into a half-cohearant Yohji-kun in the hallway, almost tripped over one of Ken-kuns soccer balls, and sat and had coffee with Aya-kun. Same thing every morning. Its sorta sad really, my life has become such a redundant pattern that everything blends together now. Get up, have coffee, work in the shop, go up to my room, sit on my computer, come back down, have dinner, watch TV with Ken-kun, then either go to bed, or go out and hunt the evil of the world. Its all the same now. Killing someone seems no different than making an arrangement for some nice old man's wife. That bothers me. It should be hard to kill someone, not just part of my daily ritual. Sighing, I get up from the table, wash my cup, then head into the shop to begin the rest of my day.

Something different did happen in the shop today, it was extremely quiet, not nearly as many girls as usual, but that wasn't the strange thing. The fact that Ken-kun changed shifts with Aya-kun so he would be opening with me was what was weird. He never did opening shifts. He was less of a morning person that Yohji-kun if that's possible, but here he was, sweeping up the shop with me at eight in the morning. Now i wasn't going to complain about this, I love spending time with Ken-kun, I do every walking minute possible, but the was he's looking at me is starting to creep me out a little. I'm used to working in silence, working with Aya-kun all the time, but it's simply not like Ken-kun to go more than seven minutes without uttering a sentance. Ah well, he's probably still half asleep.

It is now eleven o'clock and Ken-kun has not said more than ten words to me. He's nodded a few times as well, but thats about it. I caught him looking at me a few times, but he always seemed to open his mouth to say something, but never finish, then just look at me funny and go back to what he was doing. I would really like to know what his problem is. He obviously has something important to say, its bothering him enough, but he won't get around to spitting it out. I finally give in and ask him if something's wrong, but he just tilts his head to the side, then shakes his head "no" and goes back to work. Sighing, I go back to the arrangement I'm working on and prepare myself for the boring silence of the rest of my shift.

. End of my shift, I head upstairs to my room, and kill time on the computer for awhile. Its amazing just how boring the internet can get after awhile. Same people who I talk to every day, half the time the same conversations. Everything seems the same lately. I blink at the screen a couple times as my eyes starting to bother me. I think I might be allergic to flowers sometimes.. wouldn't that be just great. Getting up, I sit on my bed and read for awhile, until the smell of pizza drifts into my room and I know its time to go down and eat.

Supper was, surpise surprise, the same as it is every evening. We sat, ate, I talked cheerfully about nothing, Ken-kun nodded and listened, carrying on the conversation, Yohji-kun laughed and teased me, and Aya-kun respectfully "hn...ed" every so often. Its stupid really, I don't feel nearly as happy as I sound, but I'm not really acting either. Well, maybe I am, maybe I've been reheasing the same play for the last few years, and thats all my life will be, always waiting for the final curtain.

TV... Reruns. Another surprise. I have no idea what Ken-kun is watching and really i don't care either. I'm sick of seeing the same shows everyday, even the 'new' shows seem like the same old ones with different actors. But thats the way its supose to be isn't it? Everything is a writen script and nothing is meant to change. Always the same, and maybe its better that way, nothing can seek up on me. Spoke to soon. Ken-kun seems to have just placed his hand on top of mine. A little startled, I turn and look at him strangely, not knowing what to say. I've liked him for some time, but always just left the feelings alone. Blinking a few times, I open my mouth, but no words come out. I watch as he turns bright red, pulls his hand away and takes off up the stairs, appologizing the whole way. I start to get up to follow, to tell him it's okay, but I end up walking into Manx instead. Finally, the end of my day has been decided.

The mission was seemingly a normal one, well as normal as they tend to be. Anti-Religious group terrorizing churches and such. One thing that really did suprise me today is that it was not being lead by that one-eyed freak from Schwartz. It bothers me that there are more people like him out there. Thats all we need. Upon arrival, we found their base/church in flames. Or dying down flames at least. Figuring someone had beat us to the job, Aya-kun and Yohji kick the door open, looking inside. Well these people offically made themselves worthy of assasinasion. The building, at some point, had been full of all the people they had kidnapped, and now, was just full of half-burnt bodies, most of which dead from the smoke long before the fire would have killed them. Closing the door again, we all turn away, slightly sickened by the sight and begin to head back to the car. Doubtful that the targets are anywhere around anymore. Surprise number two for today, they were behind us the whole time. And these people were not just a bunch of insane anti-god freaks, they were trained as well. Lost in my thoughts I had fallen behind, and was lucky enough to be the first to discover we were being followed. Of course, I had to learn the hard way, by someone stabbing some form of large sharp object repeatedly though my back. Falling forward I remember calling "ambush" to the other three, then everything went fuzzy.

When I became cohearant again, I was lying in the grass somewhere, my head in Ken-kuns lap, and Yohji-kun and Aya-kun kneeling beside me. I smiled a little inside, liking the feeling of resting on Ken-kun, but quickly became aware of the fact that he was crying, Yohji-kun was yelling and Aya-kun was shaking his head and looked more unhappy than I've ever seen him. Trying to sit up, I also came to the conclusion my body no longer worked, and that I had seemily lost my voice. But it was peaceful. I couldn't hear Yohji-kun yelling, or Ken-kun sobbing, and I was kind of grateful for that. Blinking a few times as i began to lose focus, it dawned on me. I wasn't going to make it. I regreted never getting to tell Ken-kun how I felt, or the other two that I loved them like brothers, but one good thing had come of this. This time, I wasn't dreaming, and this time, I wouldn't wake up.

-end

oooookay, that was... a bit weirder than i thought it would be... shrugs ah well, i actually quite liked how it ended up Reveiw people, i would really like to for once beat my record of 5.. lol


End file.
